The present invention relates to distributed message queues, in particular, as used across multiple data centers.
The Internet is generally reliable, but outages and latency are systematic issues. One approach to providing redundancy is to replicate systems at geographically-dispersed data centers. If an outage occurs at one data center, customers and vendors can still access services at a second data center. This approach, however, can result in the under-utilization of the hardware and software at some data centers while other data centers handle the majority of the traffic, in particular where the data centers are handling a substantial amount of traffic, such as aggregators for mobile messaging traffic.